Sent Back In Time: The Lightning Thief (Adopted from Blueh)
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: Percy thought that he would have at least SOME time to relax. He didn't know how wrong he was. After he and some of his friends are picked up and tossed back to the past, they face many things. Themselves included. Adopted from Blueh.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello! In case you are continuing to read this story from Blueh, I have made some minor changes, but it will still be relatively the same. And if this is the first you have ever heard of the story, welcome! I hope you all enjoy, because I sure did ;)**

**~Nikki**

* * *

"I think I just fell out of the sky," Percy moaned, not even trying to get up from the uncomfortable position that he was currently in. He wasn't even sure what had happened to him—Maybe he ate some bad mushrooms? Maybe this was all a dream. He was hoping that he didn't literally fall out of the sky, but his blissful ignorance was short-lived as an irritated voice sounded from underneath him, "Yes you did! ON. ME."

Percy recognized that voice anywhere, it was Thalia's voice, but that didn't make any sense! Thalia was with the hunters doing whatever the hunters like to do. She shouldn't be here, should she?

"Well both of you landed on ME!" Another female voice that Percy recognized; Annabeth. She should be here, of course, but they were at the beach, not on concrete. This only brought up more and more questions that he couldn't find the answers to.

"Annabeth?" He asked cautiously, making sure that he wasn't mistaking her voice for someone else's, but really, how could he mistake Annabeth's voice? He heard it every day and it gave him comfort, something to cling onto after the Giant war. She was always there for him.

"Sure," Thalia's voice grumbled. She didn't seem to try and hide the annoyance in her voice as she shifted under Percy's weight, "Recognize her but not me. Now, if you don't mind, get your lazy butt of me!"

"Jeez, Thalia," Percy muttered, imagining how much lightning he was going to be shot with when he got off her, "Temper."

He tried to get but then he noticed the weight that was pushing down on him, keeping him in place. Percy grunted a bit before pushing upwards, sending the person—or people tumbling off of him.

"Ouch!" One of the unknown people complained. Again he recognized the voice—it was Leo, son of Hephaestus. "I landed on something mushy!"

"Dude!" Jason's voice broke through all the bodies, "You landed on _me!_"

Leo jumped up and brushed himself off completely forgetting that he had been thrown into the air by a son of Poseidon and glanced at Jason as if he were thinking. "Y'know, your really squishy for a Son of Jupiter. I didn't know they could be like that."

"Leo!" Piper yelped, standing up and whacking him on the back of the head. Leo groaned and rubbed the back of his head, while Percy sent an amused glance his way. Leo was like his little brother; they looked out for each other, and they had a pretty special bond, even though Percy couldn't understand _half_ of what he says.

"Alright!" Percy said, clapping his hand together to get everyone's attention. Everyone's head turned towards him, and Percy counted seven demigods in total. Jason, Leo and Piper were busy arguing (as always) Annabeth was standing by his side, and Thalia was tackling Nico to the ground while still looking at Percy (how she did that, the world may never know). Wonderful, Nico's going to die before they even figure out what happened. "Thalia, please release Nico from the choke hold before you kill him—"

"But he insulted me!" Thalia protested, "He called me fat because I ate too many cheeseburgers!"

"Fine," Percy huffed, "Nico apologize to Thalia, preferable before she kills you. Leo and Piper quit arguing over whether Jason is squishy or not. And Annabeth? Just stay were you are."

Nico quickly apologized to Thalia before she was going to lunge and promised her that he would buy her a cheeseburger later, but he didn't seem very happy about it. Piper and Leo sighed, but didn't make any move to apologize to each other. Jason was blushing like crazy, not looking anyone in the eye, and Annabeth was next to him, grinning at everyone's disorder.

"Okay," The daughter of Athena said, "Does anyone know what happened?"

"Well," Leo said, "I fell out of the sky, first onto Percy then Percy pushed me off so I landed on a squishy Jason."

Wonderful," Percy muttered under his breath, "Mental note; don't ask Leo for advice other than mechanics." Then he raised his voice so that everyone could hear him, "Does anyone where we are?"

"It looks like Manhattan," Annabeth said, "Your mom lives just down the street."

Percy looked around, only to see a few people giving them weird looks as they walked down the near empty street. Annabeth was right; he _did _know this street. It was the back way to his apartment.

"I guess we could check it out," Percy suggested, "Then go to Olympus and figure out why we were transported here. An explanation would be nice."

Percy started to walk towards his home, ignoring all the stares the demigods were giving him. It must have been his expression, because they weren't looking at his body. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his gut that this trip wont be what he expected. Something was off; things weren't the same. He passed a bill board that held an advertisement that Percy hadn't seen since he was twelve.

When they go to Percy's house, Percy was the first one to knock on the door. It wasn't Sally, Percy's beautiful mother, answering the door, or even Paul, Percy's new step father, but a giant man that Percy had hope to never again.

Gabe Ugliano grunted at the hoard of demigods, and Percy did the only thing natural in his current state of shock; he punched the walrus in the face, hard. The man stumbled back, clutching his nose before falling to the floor. Percy stood there shocked. That man shouldn't be alive, he should be in the fields of punishment, getting what he deserved. How could he be here?

Annabeth was the only person the recognize the unconscious form of Gabe, and she kept muttering things like, "Impossible!" or "This isn't right." The others were too busy trying to get over their shock that the most easygoing guy that they knew just punched a random guy in the face.

Piper was the first person to get over her shock and she yelled, "Percy!" As if she were scolding a little child, "What was that? You don't just go randomly punching guys in the face!"

Percy's eyes were still as wide as the moon as he tried to form words. Several strange noises escaped his mouth before he could sputter, "B-but. Th-that's . . . I-impossible." Not once did he take his eyes off the form of Gabe, still lying on the floor.

Jason seemed to sense Percy's feelings, and he tried to calm Piper down. He gave Percy one of his famous roman demigod looks, trying to figure out what he was hiding. Jason always had this effect on Percy; sure, they were good friends, but even the best of friends fight over the stupidest matters.

"Percy? What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." There was concern in Jason's voice, and Percy was glad that someone cared. This was his family, and he couldn't ask for a better one. These were his friends that would help him in his most dire need, and not abandon him.

"I-I did," Percy muttered. He was shaking and pale, not at all happy to see his older step dad. He closed his eyes trying to block out the memories of the past, shaking with anger. Gabe had done nothing good to his family other than keep hide Percy's demigod sent. It was hard to think that a man walrus such as him could possible do something as good as save a person's life.

He continued to stare at Gabe, ignoring the questions he got from the other demigods (besides Annabeth, she seemed to realize what was going on) he didn't even notice that she had moved until he realized that he was being dragged away from the apartment to a nearby restaurant.

By the time he got there, Percy had recovered from his initial shock and could now form complete sentences. Jason seemed to realize this as well because he asked, "What just happened? Percy? Are you okay? Care to explain?"

Percy shrugged and sat down at an empty table. It was pretty comfortable for a restaurant; it had like the home feeling instead of the business feeling. The restaurant seemed more peaceful than a normal restaurant would be.

Percy was vaguely aware of Annabeth, who suddenly stood up and excused herself to do who knows what. Then he started to tell them what happened. "Well, as Jason said I should have seen a ghost. That man is suppose to be dead. He died when I was twelve."

"Then how's he still alive?" Leo asked, seemingly clueless that nobody knew the answer to his question. Percy gave him an odd look as if to say 'well if I knew the answer do you think I would look like this?'.

Thalia banged her head on the table, "Leo? We. Don't. Know. And Percy? What's wrong? You seem edgy, and you don't seem to like that guy much. Who is he?"

Percy scowled and glared at nothing so fiercely that they wouldn't be surprised if something burst. After an awkward silence, Percy said, "He was my old step-father." The son of Poseidon made a face when he said step-father like the word tasted bile. His anger defiantly didn't go unnoticed by the other demigods, but they didn't say anything.

"He was a really bad guy," Percy continued, "He was abusive, rude and like to hit me and my mom. The only reason that she put up with him was to hide my demigod scent. After our first quest I gave my mom a choice to get rid of him for good. She took the chance and now Gabe should have been a nice, ugly statue in a museum where people can make fun of his ugliness."

Percy sighed and sat back in his chair after he finished his rant. He didn't want to see the looks of pity that his friends were giving him, nor did he want to hear their apologies. The son of Poseidon was extremely grateful to see no looks of pity on their faces, but instead looks of anger and frustration; Thalia literally had sparks coming offer her fingertips along with Nico who seemed to be reacting to the shadows.

_This is why he loved his friends, _Percy thought with a slight smile. _They're not going to let you down._

He was interrupted from his musing by a frantic Annabeth that came running towards the table, clutching in her hands a small newspaper. Percy couldn't make out the small letters on the page, but he has a feeling that he knew those words, and another feeling that he wasn't going to like them much.

Annabeth slammed the newspaper down on the table, causing it to shake. Her expression was on the verge of panic and she repeatedly glanced over her shoulder. Then in a quiet voice she said, "Guys? We have a serious issue on our hands. Read the title."

Percy glanced at the newspaper title and was shocked to find something that he hadn't seen in almost five years. Those five words printed on the page were like a recorder playing over and over in his head.

_'Percy and Sally Jackson Missing'_

Then the summary was what struck Percy the most. It was about what happened five years ago, the night that Percy fought the Minotaur, it was the night he thought that his mom died, it was the very night that changed his life forever.

On the bottom left showed a picture of the smashed 98' Camaro, a car that Percy would have never thought to see again. But that wasn't what surprised him the most; it was the date on the top left corner of the magazine.

Suddenly all the clues fit together; Gabe, the old advertisements, and even the fashion. It's because none of Percy's life had happened yet. They were sent five years into the past.

* * *

**Okay, I only ended up changing two words. That's how GREAT of a writer Blueh is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, amazing people! Sorry for the wait, I was having Computer Problems...**

**Percy: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US IN SHOCK LIKE THAT! WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM! I WAS-**

**Nikki: CALM DOWN! *wacks Percy with a pineapple* **

**Nico: No pineapples were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Thalia: And she doesn't own us. Thankfully...**

**Nikki: HEY! *grabs another pineapple***

**NIKKI'S MAILBOX!:**

**i'm a black-belt sleeper: Thanks! That is really touching!**

**PencilofAwesomeness: I would be surprised too!**

**Percy Jackson the Dragonborn: Not blush, it Blueh. No need to be bitter about it. I got it, you didn't. There is a reason for that. You can always leave comments on what I should put and I promise to read them. **

**Olympus Architect: Thanks!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for pointing that out! Here is a cookie! (::)**

**Guest 2: Thanks. Sight***

* * *

**3rd person**

Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia and Nico were obviously very confused and hadn't seen the date on the top of the paper. Percy was too busy gawking at the paper to tell them that they had been sent back in time, and Annabeth was pacing back and forth completely ignoring everyone as she started to mutter to herself about how _this shouldn't be possible._

"Is there something we're missing?" Leo asked. He was sitting patiently, completely aware about the tense atmosphere caused by Annabeth and Percy, but he didn't want to push it. This paper was setting them on edge and he wanted to know why. "And why does it say your missing? Because your clearly here." He dramatically pointed to where Percy was still gawking at the paper in shock.

"Leo?" Percy said in a hesitant voice. Leo could tell that he was trying to keep himself calm and not freak out on anyone. "Look at the date. This is _today's _paper."

True enough, Leo glanced down at the paper, and quickly regretted drinking his water that the waitress just delivered, because he managed to spit it out all over Piper, who was sitting next to him. She started to yell at him, but Leo was too busy staring at the paper like it came from outer space.

Leo blinked and shakily put his skinny finger on the date, signaling to Piper that now wasn't the time to yell at him. Leo now understood why Percy and Annabeth were so edge; because, well, it might have been the fact that they were sent back in time.

Leo faintly heard the others gasp, and realization dawn on their faces. They all were looking at the paper like it actually _was _from outer space.

He was so engrossed by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Percy and Annabeth having a heated conversation about what they should do next. Finally, Percy gave into Annabeth's plan - no surprise there - and they walked back over to the table. Leo looked up and noticed them coming back.

"So," Leo wiggled his eye brows at them, completely forgetting that they were sent back in time and hopelessly lost. But hey, if your going to blame something; blame the ADHD. "Enjoy your _conversation_?"

"Shut up, Leo." Annabeth snapped, "This is serious."

"I get that," Leo said, looking down at the table, "I mean, we're sent back in time to when Percy was still an idiot—"

"I was dense not an idiot," Percy muttered, glaring at Leo," There is a difference."

Leo rolled his eyes before he continued, "We're completely lost, without any supplies other than our weapons and some ambrosia and Nectar. We have no clue what we're going to do next or even _how _to get back to _our _time. What's not to be serious about?"

"We're going to camp," Percy said before Leo could rant more. Leo shook his head at Percy, completely confused. Why not to the gods? Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing because Nico spoke up, "Why not to the gods? Wouldn't they have the answer?"

"We want to talk to Chiron first," Annabeth explained, meeting everyone's gaze with her grey eyes. "We think the gods sent us here, and if they sent us here from the future, then we'll have a propose right?" Everyone nodded their heads.

It made sense Leo thought. If the gods sent us here from the future, then they wanted us to do something, and if they went to the gods in the past and demanded that they were sent back to their time, what would they accomplish?

"Also," Annabeth continued, "Chiron might know something. I mean he's seen a lot of weird things before, so he might've seen this too. And remember, we can't change the past."

"Change the past," Percy muttered to himself. He didn't seem like he wanted everyone to hear it, but they did anyway. When Leo looked at him he saw that Percy looked like he was thinking extremely hard. Percy only got like this when he knew something that others didn't.

"Annabeth!" Percy suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"What you said about not changing the past," Percy said, waving his hand around. "The gods want us to change the past!"

"But Percy," Annabeth tried to get him to listen," That would create—"

"Another dimension," Percy nodded, "It wouldn't change our past, because it already happened. But if we help this time then it would create another dimension!"

"But still," Thalia said, "Why do they want us to change it? Why us? Where are Hazel and Frank?"

"The gods were sad too, remember?" Percy said, titling his head to the side. "They care about their kids and don't want them to die. They think that we can save their kid's lives. But I don't know why they didn't include Hazel and Frank. What do we have in common?"

Leo looked around at the demigods, trying to figure out why they didn't include the other two people. It wasn't because everyone here was a hero; Frank and Hazel were too. And it wasn't because the gods didn't feel like it; the gods always have a reason for everything.

_Well, maybe not everything, _Leo thought, _but most of it._

Suddenly he heard Jason muttered, "Greek." Everyone looked at him with their eyes will with questions and uncertainty.

"Greek," Jason said again, but louder this time, "It's because everyone here is Greek. Hazel and Frank were roman."

"But your Roman too," Leo pointed out, "And they still included you."

"Maybe because Jason was at Camp Half-Blood for eight months." Thalia said, "When Percy was at the Roman camp, Jason was helping the Greeks. He knows how they work, unlike Frank and Hazel who have only been there a few times."

"That makes sense," Piper nodded, "Jason is half-Greek now, just like Percy is half-roman."

Beside Leo, Annabeth tense up. Leo guessed that she still didn't like to be reminded that Percy wasn't 100% Greek now. She had grown up with him, so Leo understood why she still acted like that.

Percy also seemed to sense Annabeth's discomfort and said, "One forth roman. Not Half."

"But—" Piper tried to protest, but Percy cut her off, "One fourth."

Piper huffed and muttered something about boys before saying, "Alright, one fourth. Now, we go to camp right?"

* * *

**Nikki: Welcome to the bottom of the page! We get so lonely down here...**

**Piper: *whispering to Leo* what is she talking about!**

**Leo: No one will ever know, Beauty Queen.**

**Piper: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *throws pineapple at him***

**Thalia: *runs up out of breath* Piper *gasp* do you *gasp* want to throw pineapples at the guys?**

**Nico/Percy/Leo: NO! **

**Piper: *shrugs* why not? *Turns to readers* If you are reading this, you are awesome. Write Flaming Kids in your review for your user name to be used in this useless banter.**

**Thalia: Who is she talking to *chucks pineapple at Leo***

*****~~~~Line Break~~~~*****

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? UGLY?**

**Please comment, it makes me happy!**


	3. POLL

**I AM SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Please don't kill me, but I need you all to take a poll on my profile that will help me see which stories I need to update more regularly. Please, this is will help my sanity if you do this. **


End file.
